For a Western Genre
by Lately
Summary: Slightly AU. With the Alwas costume party fast approaching, will this be another chance for Aikka and Jordan to win Molly's heart? My first OSR fanfic!


OMG, my first OSR fanfic EVER. This was made in dedication to the fact that there is now a western genre you can label stuff as. It made me giggle. Hence, the cowboys. As for _people_, I would like to dedicate this to every OSR fanfiction author and especially Shadowgate31, AND, and Crazyvegimab because Mabs is awesome like that and I ALMOST mentioned the exploding doughnuts in here but didn't.  
Holy guacamole! R&R please! Omg, omg, omg!

------------------------------------------

"Are you suggesting that wearing these Earth garbs will actually impress Molly?"

"Of _course_, Princey!" Jordan could hardly contain his laughter as he passed the Nourasian a pair of leather boots along with a ten-gallon hat and other cowboy apparel.

'_BEST. PLAN. EVER_.' Jordan thought to himself. Returning his attention to his rival for Molly's affections, he was pleased to see Aikka struggling with the pile of clothes that had recently been dumped into his arms.

But Aikka wasn't struggling with the weight. No, Nourasians' strength rivaled that of a human's prehistoric Wooly Mammoth. He was shifting his weight between both feet really from the awkwardness that the clothes represented.

"Jordan, despite my lack of knowledge on the human race's culture, I'm quite sure this attire was _never_ fashionable," the prince glanced between the bundle of fabrics and then to the gunner standing a mere three feet away, "But if they were, then Earth is more hopeless than I thought and _you_ have gained even _more_ of my pity."

Said gunner huffed before waving the insult aside; he seemed to have more self-control than usual today, Aikka noted.

"Anyways, with the Alwas Costume Party being right after the Avatar's meeting with the six semi-finalists for Oban, there might not be any time in between for you to change outfits," Jordan from here on turned his back to the prince so as to hide the evil smirk adorning his features, "You _may_ want to wear your costume _to_ the meeting just to be prepared."

'_The meeting where everyone can see you and with no way out!_' Inner Jordan was having a fiesta while his exterior fought the urge to upturn his lips in anything BUT a friendly, unsuspicious smile.

Aikka's face brightened, "Your point is well taken. I hope you do not mind if I leave now so as to prepare myself for tonight."

"No, no! Not at _all_, Princey! Good luck! Take care!" '_Idiot.'_

The Nourasian paused before stating with a hint of confusion, "Jordan, you sound as though we will never see each other again. We are most likely to cross paths again, through racing, no doubt, but this is definitely not goodbye. So, I will see you and Molly sometime soon." And with that, the prince began his trek through the fish markets back to his team's designated hangar.

'_Oh, but you'll be so embarrassed that you'll stay in your room for eternity and never be seen by the general public ever again, Princey!_'

So with the feeling of a job well done, Jordan also began to head back to his own hangar.

------

Ignoring Canaan's stares towards the strange package his charge was carrying, Aikka rushed up one of the several stairways and pulled back the large drape covering the entranceway to his quarters.

However, this led to a young prince running full-on into a metallic door _behind_ the hanging piece of fabric.

From down below on the first floor, Canaan shook his head slowly and continued to drink his blue-colored tea and read his novel.

"…..Canaan!" moaned an exasperated Nourasian prince from the higher level.

Taking the chance to roll his eyes unnoticed, the appointed guardian replied from his seat at a small table, "Yes, Prince Aikka?"

"Would you mind informing me why there is a _door_ in my doorway?" Aikka asked, bending over to pick up the garments he had dropped upon collision.

"Well, Prince," began Canaan, passing back to Aikka the ten-gallon hat that had fallen over the railing, "all of the hangars _came_ with the same exact doors, we've just left ours open while hanging large curtains in their place."

Several hangars down, Colonel Toros was blasting the last hole into his doorway to make the entrance large enough for him to pass through without crawling.

"So do you mean to tell me," the younger of the two Nourasians turned to give the other a disbelieving look, "that I could have had more security than just an oversized tapestry and not one soul chose to notify me of this?"

"To a general point, yes, Prince Aikka."

And with a colorful rainbow of alien profanities, Aikka threw the entire bundle of cowboy attire over the short railing in pure rage.

By the time the western-era hat had floated onto the scattered pile of clothing inside of G'Dar's pen, Prince Aikka had already used his hands to fix any stray strands of hair that had fallen out of their usual fashion and looked as though nothing had occurred.

Turning to Canaan, the prince calmly asked, "How long until the meeting with the Avatar?"

The equally calm fencing teacher replied, "…fifteen minutes."

And so, the newly discovered door was slammed in the elder's face as the young semi-finalist rushed to get prepared.

------

With five minutes to spare, Prince Aikka emerged from his room dressed only in a bright, neon orange towel. Remembering that he'd earlier tossed his costume into the area of G'Dar's pen, he turned towards the stairway to retrieve them.

…Only to see a plaid shirt-sleeve, the last of the cowboy set, get slurped up into the beetle's mouth like a noodle.

The remaining article of clothing on Aikka's person was then tossed at G'Dar as well before the prince rushed back into the confines of his room, desperately seeking a new outfit to woo his fair princess with.

------

After the uneventful meeting where the six competitors had been raised fifty feet into the air on magical pillars and being introduced by the Avatar himself, the prince was free to go and search for the female Earth pilot he had become good friends with during their time together.

"Hey! Prince Aikka!" a certain red and black haired girl waved above the heads of an ongoing crowd.

Brightening considerably, said prince managed his way through the growing crowds around him and finally made it to the small clearing that the dual-colored boy and girl he was familiar with stood.

"Good evening, princess," Aikka bowed, taking one of Molly's hands with him as he kissed it. The one hand he _didn't_ take, however, was the one that lightly bopped him on the side of his head.

"Stop flirting, Prince Aikka."

Still bowing, he replied sheepishly, "My apologies, Molly."

Waving the matter aside and retracting her other hand from his hold, she continued, "Your outfit looks very nice tonight, Prince," she motioned at the earthly-toned robes he was wearing along with sunset-colored sashes draped across him in an X-pattern.

"These are merely my royal garments. You however, look especially beautiful tonight," Aikka complimented her on what he did not know was an exact duplication of the great Maya Wei's racing outfit. Over her star-shaped birthmark was a face-painted white moon to add to the effect.

Meanwhile, behind Molly by several feet, Jordan was currently seething while in his pinstriped pirate suit with a blue alien bunny plushie stitched to the costume's shoulder.

And so the party continued on, both Aikka _and_ Jordan getting their chances to dance with Molly. That was, of course, until she ran away saying something about how the Earth team's manager couldn't see her outfit or else all heck would break loose.

Shrugging, the two boys then took turns dancing with the small bunny plushie after tearing it from Jordan's shoulder.

------------------------------------------

And so, my first Oban fanfic is complete! I actually made this with no motivation whatsoever! I just...did it! Yeah! I read over it before posting and it made me giggle quite a few times, so I think it'll do okay.

THIS OBAN REVIEWER IS NOW AN OBAN AUTHOR AS WELL!!!

Review please, if you'd be so kind! Thanks! 


End file.
